Attempt 123
by haemokin
Summary: Baymax's programming chip got reformatted while it was in that dimension. Hiro must now reprogram him. Prepare for violence beyond violence.


"Alrighty then,let's do this."Hiro muttered to out the programming chip was reformatted when it was in the pocket dimension.

Hiro cracked his hands and neck,something Gogo taught him,and started to type the language of the geeks:Code.

Test 1:

"Alright...Please work."Hiro just spent 1 hour in a swivel chair programming all the medical procedures possible.

He pushed the button at the rim of the programming chip port and braced himself.

A high-pitch sound blasted out of Baymax and Hiro instantly covered his eyes,his brain suddenly starting to feel num.

His friends in their lab heard it to and Tyrone and Honey actually rest instantly felt a headache blossoming in their heads.

Hiro called upon all his will and uncovered his ears and slammed his index finger on the button.

The sound instantly stopped but a headache had taken it's place in Hiro's head.

"Guh... I gotta lie down for a Bit..."he moaned and felt his way towards his bag since his eyes were squeezed shut.

He felt the familiar material of his backpack and lied his head on it,and instantly fell asleep.

Test 2:

Hiro pushed the on button and Baymax came to life.

The nurse stared at moved to his left.

Baymax's gaze followed him.

He started to walk to the door,and then it happened.

Baymax hit him with his balloon hand and Hiro broke through the wall into his friend's lab.

Honey was listening to music as usual and didn't hear Hiro break through the lab walls somehow.

Hiro went through 5 more walls before coming to a stop on the desk of his science teacher.

Mrs Lee looked at Hiro's body for a full second before looking at the hole in the wall.

At the end of it,a giant marshmallow like robot just stood there,blinking.

Test 3:

"Please don't kill me..."

Hiro had somehow survived the "breakthrough",the only lasting injury was his right arm in a cast.

He pushed the button and stood back.

Baymax looked at his surroundings and then at Hiro.

Then he said "YOUUUUU DIEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! "

His arms shot upwards and the palms aimed at Hiro's face.

Bright blue circles were glowing intensely on the palms.

Hiro dodged as 2 bolts of pure electricity blasted the place wear Hiro had been a second ago.

He pushed the button again,and Baymax's arms slowly lowered,the defibirator pads shutting down.

Test 13:

Hiro turned Baymax arm and stepped into a corner.

Baymax turned on,and then,without any warning, ran backwards at a speed of 20 MPH.

Honey walked along the corridor,humming to herself, and unfortunately was in front of Hiro's lab door.

Baymax burst through the wall and slammed into Honey and crushed her into the wall.

"HONEY LEMON!"Hiro shouted and deactivated Baymax and wrenching the robot's body away from the wall.

Honey was in an imprint in the wall,her glasses lopsided.

"I'm OK!"she declared before falling out of the imprint and onto Baymax's back.

She was snoring before she even hit the ground.

Test 16:

Hiro started Baymax and hopped that nothing destructive will happened.

And the exact opposite happened.

"Self destruct activated.

Self destruct in 5...4...3...2..."Baymax's body started to glow and heat was coming from him.

Hiro lunged for the off button and got to it before Baymax could say "1"

Test 21:

"Hey Hiro, I got the chocolate-"Gogo never finished the sentence as she opened the door,

and saw Hiro being pounded into the floor from Baymax's swinging fists.

Gogo resisted the urge to laugh and put down the chocolate milkshake on a table before walking slowly towards Baymax.

She took her time and when she got there,she decided to stop dragging it out and quickly turned off the nurse.

"That...Wasn't...FUNNY!"Hiro yelled at his girlfriend.

"Meh."Gogo said while pulling out Hiro.

When he was fully out,Gogo looked him at him up and down.

She blew off some dust on Hiro's shoulder before pulling him into a kiss.

When they pulled away,Gogo said "Forgiven?"

"Yep."

Test 32:

Hiro activated Baymax and forgot to step back.

And he payed dearly.

Baymax punched Hiro with both fists with such force he broke through the wall bring him and flew outside.

Wasabi was walking towards his van which was fished out of the water by Alister Krei as a "thanks for saving my life"favour.

And Hiro fell on top of the roof of the van, making a slight dent.

"Woah... Hiro you OK?"Wasabi asked his friend's bod

"form on the top of the van.

Hiro raised a thumbs up on his arm before letting it fall.

Luckily his left arm had healed quickly thanks to Honey's concoctions.

Test 36:

Hiro turned on Baymax and stepped well back.

Baymax started to inflate, but the problem was he was already inflated.

"OH-"Hiro started,but he was cut short when the nurse blew up with the sound of a cannon.

Hiro was thrown back and hit the wall so hard his outline could be seen on the wall of his friend's lab.

And unfortunately the sound got to that lab to,and everyone got something.

Honey squeezed the trigger of her blowtorch to hard and disintegrated her special paint setup.

Gogo was disoriented and forgot to brake resulting in her going through the wall and out of SFIT.

Fred kicked back so hard the chair behind him broke apart.

Tyrone jumped and spilt the chemical he had all over himself and his lab coat was destroyed.

And Wasabi redirected his lasers to cut off a chunk off the wall behind him and a bit of Honey's hair.

Everyone but Hiro just stood in shock for 10 seconds before yelling at the top of their voices "HIRO HAMADA!"

Hiro,who was in the wall,gulped.

Test 41:

Hiro crossed his fingers as he turned on Baymax.

Baymax just stared at him.

Then his belly screen turned on for no reason and blinded Hiro.

"AAAAAAAA MY EYEEEEEES!"Hiro yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands.

He stumbled backwards and hit the table behind him and fell down.

"Ow... "he moaned.

Test 58:

Baymax turned on.

"Hello.I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. "

"YES!"

Hiro excitedly took out the masking tape and waxed his arm.

He needed to know if Baymax knew how to treat this.

"You have an injury on your right Antiseptic in 3...2...1..."

A beam of Antiseptic going at 50 miles per hour shot forth from Baymax's arm and hit Hiro's arm.

"AH AH AH OK OK STOP IT!"he yelled and using his left hand,shut him down.

He looked down at his right arm and to his horror it was dislocated.

Severely. SO severely it was stuck in a back pointing position.

Hiro freaked out,and what he said next was to long to type.

It was mainly the letter "A"

Test 65:

Hiro turned him on and stepped back.

Baymax blinked once then looked down at him.

Then he pulled him into a hug that pressed Hiro's face against the nurse's inflatable material.

(I forgot what it's called.)

Hiro then realised he couodnt Shoot.

He kicked his legs against the robot's tummy,but he was still in the hug that had more then a likely chance of suffocating him.

Then he felt the hands that were pressing him against the material loosen,then fall to their sides as Hiro fell to the ground.

Breathing in huge gulps of air,he looked at his saviour.

Tyrone was looking down at him,raising one eyebrow.

"Did you by chance leave the combat chip inside the robot?"

Hiro hadn't thought of that.

He checked the programming chips inside,and he found a familiar red chip.

Hiro's left eye his right.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOSOYOURTELLINGMEALLTHEPROBLEMSTHATNEARLYKILLEDMEWERECAUSEDBYAKARATECHIPTHATIINSTALLEDSOVERYLONGAGO?"Hiro yelled at the ceiling.

"Yes?"Tyrone asked cautiously.

"(CENSORSOUNDCENSORSOUNDCENSORSOUNDCENSORSOUNDCENSORSOUND)"

Tyrone thought it best to get out of there.

And so he did.

Test 66:

Hiro stopped raging 30 minutes later after he discovered what was causing the violent tendencies.

He had "forcibly" removed the chip.

(A.K.A. he took it out using his teeth and threw it out the window with such power it flew into the air and ricocheted against Festus's armour while Calypso and Leo were joy riding on it.

Then it flew and hit Cassandra's eye while she was thinking hard about something and was thrown away later.)

Hiro started Baymax and didn't step back since there won't be anymore violence.

"Hello.I am Baymax,your personal healthcare companion."

"What is your directive?"Hiro asked him.

"Slash slash bracket slas h... "

He was reading his coding.

In english.

This will take a while.

Test 71:

"Hello.I am Baymax, your-

WARNING: FOREIGN BACTERIA IN 3...2...1..."

"Oh Shoot."Hiro won't be good as Baymax was looking at him.

Baymax raised both hands and double beams of pure Antiseptic shot out of all the fingers.

"AAAAAIHEOSHBDKSHSKWIJJKSHSJWOSGJWHWKAISB"Hiro was practically drowning in antiseptic.

He was forced to endure Baymax's entire capacity of antiseptic for 10 minutes as he couldn't get to the button.

When Baymax finally ran out, Hiro leapt forth and shut him down.

Hiro smelt strongly of antiseptic,and his clothes were soaked in it.

"Damn..."

Test 83:

Hiro crossed both fingers before turning Baymax on.

Tadashi managed it on this number, so it should work for him.

"Hello. I am-3.14156958125820182-NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIANIANIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIANIANIA NIA NIA NIA NIA NIA... "

In Hiro's friend's lab,Tyrone, Wasabi,Honey, Gogo and Fred were laughing their heads off.

They had made their own chip while Hiro was in the bathroom.

And installed it in Baymax before Hiro got back.

Even though they weren't in the same room,everyone in SFIT could hear it.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTA JELLY TIME PEANUT BUTTA JELLY TIME WEYOWEYO-OPAH GANGNAM STYLE-PARTY LIKE A GENTLEMEN-DO THE HARLEM SHAKE-

I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL-WE'LL NEVER BE ROYALS-SUPER SAIYAN MOOOOOOODE-IMMA FIRING MA LASA-THIS.

IS

SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Baymax yelled as his belly screen showed rainbow colours.

Hiro fainted.

"DON'T BELIEVE IT JUST WATCH-BANG BANG INTO THE ROOM,I KNOW YOU WANT IT-

POP DANTHOLOGY-I GOT THE MOVES THE JAEGER I GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAEGER-WHAT'S 9+10?21-MY NAME IS JEFF-I'M THE KING OF VINE STREET

BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO WALK-BARELY-OVER 9000-WHAT THE ****-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-

OF COURSE NOT,I'M ******* EVIL."

Baymax shut down,and Hiro awoke.

"What the hell?"he asks nothing in particular.

His friends were still laughing, but luckily Hiro couldn't hear them as they had covered their mouths.

They didn't want to face the rage of a boy who was almost capable of murder.

Test 95:

"Please...work..."Hiro prayed to the robotic marshmallow.

The chip that had caused the epic quote play only had a one time use,after that,it won't work.

Tyrone made it so Hiro won't check and find the chip.

He turned it on,and it was successful.

"Hello. I am Baymax,your personal healthcare companion."

Hiro happened.

SUCCESS.


End file.
